


A Halloween Double Feature

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Category: One Night at Flumpty's, Pony.mov, Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Blood and Gore, Celebrations, Double Feature, Festivals, Gen, Halloween, Immortality, Music, Shantae Oneshot, Song: Hitobashira Alice | Alice of Human Sacrifice, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Featuring early Halloween two stories, Shantae's Halloween Bash and ALICE.MOV.





	1. Shantae's Halloween Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae and friends are celebrating the Sequin Land Halloween Festival, but when Risky Boots tries to destroy the festival and destroy Halloween, its up to Shantae and Lady Frightmare to stop Risky Boots and save Halloween.

**Shantae's Halloween Bash**

* * *

It's Halloween in Sequin Land and Lady Frightmare is welcoming several guests to the Sequin Land Halloween Festival.

Lady Frightmare: "Welcome to the Sequin Land Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!"

At the festival, Shantae, dressed as Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Bolo, dressed as a pirate, Sky, dressed as a Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Rottytops, dressed as a mummy are walking.

Bolo: "Boy, it sure was nice of Lady Frightmare to invite us to the festival."

Shantae: "I know, right? This is going to be the best Halloween ever."

Rottytops: "I wonder if they have any brains I can eat."

Sky: "Rottytops!"

Rottytops: "Hey, I was only kidding!"

Shantae: "I wonder if we meet some familiar faces."

They walk passed Giga Mermaid, who is dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya.

Giga Mermaid: "Hey, Shantae! Happy Halloween!"

Shantae: "Same here, Giga Mermaid!"

They walk passed Giga Sharkmaid, dressed as Attina from The Little Mermaid.

Giga Sharkmaid: "Hi, Shantae! Happy Halloween!"

Shantae: "You too, Giga Sharkmaid!"

They walk passed Giga Genie, who is dressed as Queen Elsa from Frozen and the Mystic Quartet, Ella, Pixia, Penny and Enchanta, dressed as Princess Anna from Frozen, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Princess Ariel from The Little Mermaid and Tiana from The Princess and the Frog.

Giga Genie: "Hi, Shantae! Happy Halloween!"

Shantae: "You too, Giga Genie!"Genie

They walk passed Giga Nature Genie, who is dressed as Moana.

Giga Nature Genie: "Hello, Shantae! Happy Halloween!"

Shantae: "Ditto, Giga Nature Genie!"

They walk passed Giga Bat, dressed as Marceline from Adventure Time, Giga Siren, dressed as Adella from The Little Mermaid, Giga Scorpion, dressed as Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tale and Giga Ogress, dressed as Tio from Monster Musume. Then, they walk passed Giga Zombie, who is dressed as Rottytops.

Rottytops: "Hey, Giga Zombie! Nice costume!"

Giga Zombie: "Thanks, Rottytops, and a Happy Halloween to you!"

They walk passed Giga Dryad, dressed as Flora from Winx Club, Giga Sand Scorpion, dressed as Yoko Littner from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Giga Ghoul, dressed as a nurse, Giga Wight, dressed as a fairy, Giga Wolf, dressed as a princess, Giga Whalemaid, dressed as a chef, Giga Centaur, dressed as a knight, Giga Amazon, dressed as Xena the Warrior Princess, Giga Dridder, dressed as Contessa, Giga Minotaur, dressed as a maid, Giga Whale Sharkmaid, dressed as a policewoman, Giga Elf, dressed as a mystical elf, Giga Blood Elf, dressed as a ancient elf, Giga Lamprey Mermaid, dressed as Madonna, Giga Dark Elf, dressed as a warrior, Giga Kijin, dressed as Shion from That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime, Giga Angel, dressed as a wingweaver, Giga Succubus, dressed as Morrigan, Giga Phantom, dressed as a samurai, Giga Vampire, dressed as a vampire lady, Giga Lilith, dressed as Albedo from Overlord, Giga Sperm Whalemaid, dressed as a hula dancer, Giga Slime, dressed as a rabbit girl, Giga Mummy, dressed as Cleopatra, Giga Fairy, dressed as a harem dancer, Giga Technogal, dressed as Giga Mermaid, Giga Djinn, dressed as Aladdin's Genie, Giga Troll, dressed as a viking, Giga Goblin, dressed as a barbarian, Giga Tinkerbat, dressed as Shantae, Giga Gargoyle, dressed as a musketeer, Giga Scarecrow, dressed as a cowgirl, and Giga Gigantes, dressed as Giganta from Justice League Unlimited.

Sky: "Wow, those are a lot of Giga Queens."

Rottytops: "Yeah."

Yoshino, dressed as Yuki-Onna, walks passed the group.

Bolo: "Woah, that is a strange costume. Let's hope no one else ruins the festival."

They see Holly Lingerbean dressed as a witch walking. Shantae throws a pie at Hypno Baron with a fake axe on his back.

Hypno Baron: "Hey! Who did that?"

They point at Holly Lingerbean.

Holly Lingerbean: "Hmph, what are you looking at?"

Hypno Baron: "I'll skin you alive for this!"

He chases Holly Lingerbean in a Benny Hill way. Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops laugh at this.

Bolo: (laughs) "Nice prank, Shantae!"

Sky: (laughs) "Yeah, you sent Hypno Baron after the wrong person!"

Shantae: "Thanks, guys!"

Fru-Fru, who is dressed as Maleficent, walks passed the four.

Fru-Fru: "Move it! Mistress of Evil comin' through!"

Rottytops: "Yikes! That was creepy! I'm surprised that she is here."

Shantae: "Me too, but I'm surprised that there are barons here too. Look!"

They see Plague Baron, dressed as SCP-049 from SCP Containment Unit, Jester Baron, dressed as the Joker from Batman, Ghoul Baron, dressed as a striped werehyena, Zombie Baron, dressed as a Zombie from Plants vs Zombies, Merman Baron, dressed as a pirate, and Genie Baron, dressed as Will from Fresh Prince of Bel Air, walking.

Bolo: "Whoa, you're right."

Sam, who is dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, walks by.

Sam: "Hey, Shantae, Happy Halloween!"

Shantae: "You two, Sam!"

Kelly, who is dressed as Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, walks by and so does Stacy, who is dressed as Princess Jasmine from Aladdin.

Sky: "Wow, even your friends, Kelly and Stacy are here."

Fortuna, dressed as Rouge from Power Stone, Blossom, dressed as Amalia from Wakfu and Chrona the time Genie, dressed as Thirteen Doctor from Doctor Who, walk by.

Rottytops: "Whoa, Fortuna, Blossom and Chrona are here too."

Indigo, dressed as a demon, walks by.

Shantae: "Even Indigo is here too."

Bolo: "And so is the icy baron himself."

Winter Baron, dressed as an ice warlock, appears.

Winter Baron: "Hmph, what do you want?"

Bolo: "That costume is cold."

Winter Baron: "Excuse me?"

Bolo: "I mean cool!"

Winter Baron stares at Bolo and does an "I've got my eye on you" gesture at him before walking off. Bolo sighs.

Bolo: "That was a close one."

Black Baron, dressed as Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear Solid, appears.

Black Baron: "Hey, Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops, Happy Halloween!" (walks by)

Shantae: "You too, Black Baron!"

Futoria, dressed as Papi the Harpy, Haryen, dressed as Shantae and Aeria, dressed as Sky walk passed them.

Rottytops: "Whoa, even Haryen and Aeria are dressed as you too."

Sky: "Whoa, you're right, Rotty."

Shantae: "Yeah."

Animal Baron, dressed as a butler, appears.

Animal Baron: "Hi, guys, Happy Halloween!" (leaves)

Scarlet Bloodlight (a vampire angel), dressed as a scarlet witch,

Scarlet Bloodlight: "Hello, guys, Happy Halloween!" (leaves)

Reynaldo, dressed as a werewolf, appears.

Shantae: "Oh, hi, Reynaldo, Happy Halloween!"

Reynaldo: "Same here." (leaves)

Squid Baron, dressed as a mummy, appears holding a teddy bear.

Squid Baron: "Hey, guys! Happy Halloween!" (leaves)

They see Music Baron, dressed as a prince, flirting with a Naga.

Music Baron: "Hello, my angel, you look slithery, yet so beautiful. Shall I sing a song for you?"

Naga: "Hey! Who are you calling slithery?" (coils around him and throws him into a hay pile)

A crow lands on Music Baron's head and pecks him.

Music Baron: (annoyed) "That hurts."

Lily-Pop, who is dressed as Teto Kasane, appears.

Lily-Pop: "Poor Music Baron. He is not good at flirting."

Shantae: "Yeah, even Bran-Son is better at flirting with women."

Bran-Son, dressed as a knight, walks passed the group.

Lily-Pop: "Well, you do make a point. Nice costume by the way."

Shantae: "Same to you, Lily-Pop."

Lily-Pop: "Thanks."

Light Baroness, dressed as an angel, appears.

Light Baroness: "Hey, guys, Happy Halloween!" (leaves)

Shantae: "You too!"

Howdy Boots, dressed as Bolo, arrives, much to Bolo's surprise.

Howdy Boots: "What?"

Bolo: "Whoa, even Howdy Boots is dressed as me?"

Howdy Boots: "And you're dressed as a pirate, but I know you're not a real pirate, so you're good."

Aradia, dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Brian, dressed as a samurai, arrive.

Aradia: "Hey, guys, do you know where Darcio is?"

Brian: "Yeah, he was supposed meet us here."

Darcio (off-screen): "Did someone say my name?"

Darcio, dressed as a vampire, appears and laughs evilly as lightning flashes.

Bolo: (screams and hides behind Shantae)

Sky: "Really, Darcio?"

Aradia: "He does that all the time during the festival."

Darcio: "Hey, I was just having a little fun and besides, at least I'm not wearing something embarrassing to go with my costume!"

Shantae: "What do you mean?"

Darcio: "Remember when I beat Ammo Baron at a pumpkin carving contest?"

Shantae: "Yeah, why?"

Darcio: "Well, he told me that he's going as a ghost for Halloween, so..."

Ammo Baron, wearing a white bedsheet over his head with an eye hole on it to make him look like a sheet ghost, angrily comes as Darcio snickers.

Darcio: "Hey, ammo head, you look much better with that sheet over your head!" (laughs)

Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, Aradia, Brian, Howdy Boots and Lily-Pop chuckle as well as Ammo Baron glares at Darcio.

Ammo Baron: (growls) "Sooner or later, you'll regret this."

Twitch and Vinegar, dressed as bandits, come to Ammo Baron.

Vinegar: "Hey, boss, what's wrong? It's Halloween."

Twitch: "Yeah, why are you feeling blue?"

Ammo Baron: "Because that half-genie boy beat me at a pumpkin carving contest and made me wear this stupid bedsheet over my head while I'm dressed as a ghost. At least no one I know is here to see me like this."

Techno Baron, dressed as a mad scientist with fake blood all over him and holding a fake chainsaw, appears and laughs at Ammo Baron.

Techno Baron: "Nice costume! You look like a sheet ghost!"

Ammo Baron: "Cut it out, Techno!" (turns to Darcio) "And as for you, half-genie boy, I'll deal with you later." (storms off)

April, dressed as a cat, appears next to Techno Baron.

April: "Hey, boss. What did I miss?"

Shantae: "By the way, Darcio, how long does Ammo Baron have to wear the sheet?"

Darcio: "For the rest of the night or until I say a bad word, but I know I'm not going to say such foul language. Besides, there are children here."

Rottytops: "Hey, Darcio, trick-or-treat! May I eat your-"

Darcio growls angrily at Rottytops, making her nervous.

Rottytops: "Oh, nevermind. Hehe."

Darcio: "Yeah, nevermind. That's what I thought."

Brian: "So, how about so games?"

Howdy Boots: "Good idea! Let's go!"

Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, Darcio, Aradia, Brian, Howdy Boots and Lily-Pop went to play games at the festival. They played Whac-A-Mole, Ring Toss, Duck Tank, Balloon And Pond, Skeeball, Bingo and Ring the Bell and get prizes. Meanwhile, Ammo Baron is trying to flirt with a woman.

Ammo Baron: "Excuse me, miss. How would you like to go on a date with me?"

The woman laughs at Ammo Baron and walks off, much to his dismay. Then, he sees Darcio with the others and growls.

Ammo Baron: "Enjoy your fun, genie boy, because sooner or later, I will get back at you. In fact, I hope it will haunt you for the rest of your life!" (chuckles evilly)

Ghost Baron, wearing a hockey mask and holding a fake machete, comes to Ammo Baron.

Ghost Baron: _"You know your costume is nothing but a white bedsheet, right?"_

Ammo Baron: "It was all Darcio's fault!"

Ghost Baron: _"Darcio?! I hate that guy! He defeated me when he was a baby." _(shutters) _"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna grab his little, light blue-haired head and literally rip his-"_

Lady Frightmare Frightmare: "Run for your lives! Risky Boots is back and she's here to destroy the Sequin Land Halloween Festival!"

Shantae: "What?! Risky Boots?! This can't be good!"

Ghost Baron: _"What is she doing here? I thought all villains love Halloween!"_

Lady Frightmare: "But Risky doesn't, Ghost Baron! Unless we do something about it, she's gonna destroy the festival and ruin Halloween!"

Darcio: "Ruin Halloween?! Not if I can help it! Ret-4-Action!"

Shantae: "I can't let Risky Boots ruin Halloween! Ret-2-Go!"

Lilly-Pop: "I'm right behind you! Ret-2-Dance!"

Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats appear.

Risky Boots: "So, this is the Sequin Land Halloween Festival, eh? Makes me sick! I hate Halloween! Tinkerbats, destroy the festival!"

Fru-Fru angrily comes as her Tinkerbandits, dressed as Maleficent's goons appear.

Fru-Fru: "Now see here, ya'll dirty pirate! You are not welcome here and I have my Tinkerbandits with me, so I strongly urge you to git...GIT ON OUT OF HERE!"

Risky Boots: (sarcastic) "Oh, I'm so frightened of an old hag!"

Fru-Fru growls at that remark. Shantae, Darcio and Lily-Pop appear.

Shantae: "Trick-or-treat, Risky!"

Risky Boots: "Ugh! That genie brat is here! No matter. How about a trick?"

Darcio: "No thanks, I've already got one!" (turns into a light blue bat with red eyes and charges at Risky Boots)

Risky Boots: "Buzz off, you pest!"

She swats Darcio (in his bat form) away from her and he lands in a pumpkin patch.

Bat Darcio: "Ow!"

Ghost Baron: (laughs) _"Looks like someone's got a bad case of the battys! I guess you don't know how to defeat a pira-"_

A Tinkerbat fires a cannon at Ghost Baron and out came a ball of Shadow Lilies that knocked him out and caused him to sneeze.

Ghost Baron: _"Shadow Lilies?!"_ (sneezes)_ "Oh, come on!" _(sneezes)_ "Curse my allergies!" _(sneezes again)

Lily-Pop: "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a Mermaid and hits Risky Boots with Mermaid Bubbles)

Risky Boots: "Why you little!" (to her Tinkerbats) "Don't just stand there! Fire!"

The Tinkerbats fire a cannonball at Lily-Pop, who reverted back to normal, as she dodges the cannonballs until one hits her and sends her right into the same hay pile Music Baron landed on.

Music Baron: "You too, Lily-Pop?"

Lily-Pop: "Yeah."

Twitch: "Let's stop Risky Boots!"

Vinegar: "Yeah, she'll never get away with this!"

Twitch and Vinegar run. Music Baron sees Ammo Baron walking away.

Music Baron: "Ammo Baron? Is that you under that bedsheet?"

Ammo Baron screams and hides in the corn maze.

Ammo Baron: "I should be safe in here."

He hears Twitch and Vinegar's screams.

Ammo Baron: "What the?"

Twitch and Vinegar land on Ammo Baron.

Vinegar: "Sorry we failed to defeat Risky Boots, boss."

Twitch: "Yeah, we didn't have a ghost of a chance."

Ammo Baron sighs in embarrassment. Back with Shantae and Lady Frightmare...

Lady Frightmare: "Shantae, I now I'm new to this fighting, but we can stop Risky Boots together."

Shantae: "Great idea, Lady Frightmare. Let's do it!"

Risky Boots: "Don't get too cocky, half-genies! You'll never stop me from destroying Halloween!"

Lady Frightmare: "You know, Risky, I am shocked that you said that and you have no right to ruin Halloween for everyone!

Risky Boots: "What are you implying?"

Lady Frightmare: "Halloween is an awesome holiday and if you don't see it, then you are a dirty, cruel, arrogant, bad-tempered witch!"

Risky Boots: "Hey! How dare you!"

Shantae: "Lady Frightmare is right! And also, you are a horrible person and you're always no fun!"

Risky Boots: "I'll show you no fun!" (to her Tinkerbats) "Attack!"

Shantae and Lady Frightmare take on the Tinkerbats. Shantae defeats half of them while Lady Frightmare defeats the other half. Risky Boots became mad at this.

Risky Boots: (growls) "Of you want something destroyed, I guess you're gonna have to destroy them yourself." (comes to Shantae and Lady Frightmare) "I will destroy this horrid festival myself!"

Lady Frightmare: "Not in a million years!"

Shantae: "Let's dance!"

Shantae and Lady Frightmare began fight Risky Boots. Shantae and Lady Frightmare were doing well until Risky Boots has the upper hand.

Risky Boots: "Any last words?" (raises her sword at Lady Frightmare)

Lady Frightmare: "STOP!"

This made Risky Boots stop. Lady Frightmare then takes out a Halloween-themed mallet.

Lady Frightmare: "Hammer time!" (slams the mallet on Risky Boot's foot)

Risky Boots: (screams in agony) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ow! My *dolphin chirps* foot! What *dolphin chirps* genius brought a *dolphin chirps* mallet in a *dolphin chirps* path?!" (to her Tinkerbats) "You *dolphin chirps* idiots, can't you see I got a *boat horn no. 1* foot here?! Oh! *seal bark*" (continues saying a bunch of swear words, censored out by seagulls, foghorns, ship bells, etc.)

This made everyone else shocked.

Darcio: (reverts to normal) "I'm glad it's not me."

Risky Boots: "...a whole lotta *old-style foghorn* and with a side of *dolphin chirp*, a heapin' helpin' of *ship's bell* and a boatload of *boat horn no. 4*..."

Lily-Pop: "No way..."

Risky Boots: "Oh *seal bark, seagull squawk* crabbin' *a new-style foghorn* Ough!" (cries in pain)

Shantae: "I can't believe she said those things! There are probably children here!"

Lady Frightmare: "Indeed!" (grabs Risky Boots) "I'm sorry, Risky Boots, but you and your salty language have got to go!"

Risky Boots: "Hey, what are you-" (gets stuffed inside a cannon filled with her Tinkerbats) "You wretched, pathetic, little half-genie ingrates! Release me this instant or I promise you, I'll-"

Shantae pushes the button and Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats get blasted out of the festival.

Shantae: "Bye, Risky! Happy Halloween!"

The scene switches to Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats in the sky.

Risky Boots: "Curse you, Shantae and Lady Frightmare! CURSE YOU BOTH!"

She and her Tinkerbats land in her ship, which sinks into the ocean.

Risky Boots (off-screen): "Oh, come on!"

Back at the Sequin Land Halloween Festival, the guests cheered at Shantae and Lady Frightmare's teamwork and heroism.

Sky: "That was amazing!"

Bolo: "You two rock!"

Rottytops: "Yeah!"

Lily-Pop: "Way to go, Shantae and Lady Frightmare!"

Shantae: (smiles) "Thanks, guys!"

Lady Frightmare: "Yeah, we saved Halloween."

Ghost Baron: _"Hey!" _(sneezes) _"What about..." _(sneezes) _"...me?!" _(sneezes)

Lady Frightmare: "Oh yeah." (takes the Shadow Lilies and throws them aside) "There! You're welcome!"

Ghost Baron: _"Okay..." _(floats away)

Darcio: "It's good that you two saved Halloween, but at least I beat Ammo Baron at a pumpkin carving contest and it looks like he'll be wearing that sheet for the rest of the night!" (laughs snarkily and walks off, then stubs his foot on a rock and screams) "YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot!"

Shantae, Lady Frightmare, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, Lily-Pop, Aradia and Brian gasp in shock.

Howdy Boots: (shocked) "Darcio!"

Darcio: (realizes what he said in embarrassment and sweatdrops) "Uh-oh. I said a bad word. I guess this means Ammo gets to take the sheet off early." (laughs sheepishly)

Ammo Baron comes to Darcio from behind, takes the sheet off of him to reveal his ghost costume to be a white robe and the white version of his helmet and his hands his face are also white and leans into Darcio's ears.

Ammo Baron: (whispers into Darcio's ear and taps his shoulder) "Oh, Darcio..." (chuckles evilly) "Guess who..."

Darcio: "Huh?" (turns around)

Ammo Baron: "BOO!"

Darcio: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "Seriously?"

Ammo Baron: "That's right! I got you good!" (laughs) "Best Halloween trick ever!"

Darcio: "At least things can't get any worse."

Shantae turns into a bat and flies to Darcio and Ammo Baron.

Darcio and Ammo Baron: "Huh?"

Shantae then transform into a vampire resembling Nega-Shantae, except with red eyes, black hair and vampiric clothing as she hisses at Darcio and Ammo Baron.

Darcio and Ammo Baron: (scream) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (run away)

Shantae reverts back to normal and laughs as everyone else laughs as well.

Lady Frightmare: "Great trick, Shantae!"

Shantae: "Thanks, Lady Frightmare! Anything to make sure we have a happy Halloween!" (winks)

Shantae and her friends have fun at the Sequin Land Halloween Festival while Holly Lingerbean is still being chased by Hypno Baron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shantae (c) WayForward Technologies  
Lady Frightmare (my Shantae persona), Darcio, Aradia, Brian, Howdy Boots, Lily-Pop, Ghost Baron, Winter Baron, Music Baron and Light Baroness (c) me  
Sam, Kelly, Stacy, Giga Genie, the Mystic Quartet (Ella, Pixia, Penny and Enchanta), Fortuna, Giga Nature Genie, Blossom, Giga Bat, Giga Siren, Giga Scorpion, Giga Ogress, Giga Zombie, Giga Dryad, Giga Sand Scorpion, Giga Sharkmaid and Chrona the Time Genie (c) nickhalperin  
Giga Ghoul, Giga Wight, Giga Wolf, Giga Whalemaid, Giga Centaur, Giga Amazon, Giga Dridder, Giga Minotaur, Giga Whale Sharkmaid, Giga Elf, Giga Blood Elf, Giga Lamprey Mermaid, Giga Dark Elf, Giga Kijin, Giga Angel, Giga Succubus, Giga Phantom, Giga Vampire, Giga Lilith, Giga Sperm Whalemaid, Giga Slime, Giga Mummy, Giga Fairy, Black Baron, Futoria, Haryen, Aeria, Animal Baron, Scarlet Bloodlight and Giga Gigantes (c) mentalhunter  
Plague Baron, Jester Baron, Ghoul Baron, Zombie Baron, Merman Baron, Genie Baron, Giga Technogal, Giga Djinn, Giga Troll, Giga Goblin, Giga Tinkerbat, Giga Gargoyle and Giga Scarecrow (c) hubertberrum  
Reynaldo (c) IzaStarArtist17  
Yoshino (c) JustAGamingFan


	2. ALICE.MOV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PONY.MOV x One Night at Flumpty's crossover based on Alice of Human Sacrifice with a twist.
> 
> Characters:  
Rainbow Titan (PONY.MOV)  
Dream (Original character; based on the Dream from Alice of Human Sacrifice)  
Crimson Spades (Original character; based on the First Alice from Alice of Human Sacrifice)  
Sapphire Diamonds (Original character; based on the Second Alice from Alice of Human Sacrifice)  
Beryl Clubs (Original character; based on the Third Alice from Alice of Human Sacrifice)  
Honey and Spice Hearts (Original characters; based on the Fourth Alice from Alice of Human Sacrifice)  
Flumpty Bumpty (One Night at Flumpty's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is Rainbow Titan's experience after she got killed by Flumpty Bumpty and before she became Gorey Titan.

**ALICE.MOV**

* * *

The scene starts with a figured shrouded in a white cloak covering itself sitting on a chair, holding a book as it opened it.

_  
Aru tokoro ni, chiisana yume ga arimashita._

In a forest, a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes was hiding from the police. Suddenly, she ended up getting lost, so she used a sword to cut through the wood until she tripped on a rock and fell on the ground as her sword fell on her.

_Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa hontou ni chiisana yume deshita._

In a mansion, a man with black hair and gray eyes was singing songs while playing on his violin. Without warning, a mysterious figure came to him and shot him in the head.

_Chiisana yume wa omoi mashita. "Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da ... Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou."_

In a castle, a young woman with blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes was admiring herself in a mirror. When she was done, she head downstairs, but suddenly tripped and fell down the stairs.

_Chiisana yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoi tsukimashita. "Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoi komasete, sekai o tsukurasere ba ii to."_

In a town, a girl and a boy with orange hair, blue eyes and glasses were playing with their phones. Unknown to them, while they were distracted, a car came and headed towards them.

* * *

Years later...

At an unknown place, Rainbow Titan is in a strange room looking into a tablet through different cameras in different rooms, trying to watch out for various monsters.

Rainbow Titan: (shutters) "What kind of place is this? There's no way I could be safe from whatever these things are! What am I gonna do?"

Unknown, someone was stalking her while she is checking the cameras and sneaks up on her.

Rainbow Titan: "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be safe. I swear." (feels something in front of her) "Huh?"

When she puts down the camera, she met a ghastly fate when _HE _jumpscared her and killed her.

* * *

**ALICE.MOV**

* * *

A white female anthropomorphic alicorn with red eyes with black irises, white main and black and white attire with a red rose on her is waiting for someone to arrive. The woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, who now has red hair and red eyes with one completely red and glowing and the other with black sclera and catlike pupil, red spade symbols on her cheeks, white skin, pony ears and horn, a red tail and red and white attire, appears, carrying the sword.

???: Are you the one named Dream?"

Dream: "That's right! Welcome to your new life is, Red Unicorn of Spades!"

???: "But my name is not "Red Unicorn of Spades"."

Dream: "I know, but since I don't know your name, I would like to give you a new one. I'll call you Crimson Spades!"

Crimson Spades: "Crimson...Spades? This name seems...new..."

Dream: "Well it fits you, doesn't it? Anyway, your job is to kill any enemy or criminal in this place, whether residents or visitors!"

Crimson Spades: "Is that for me?"

Dream: "Yep, go get 'em girl."

Crimson Spades sees a thief running with a bag of loot.

Thief: "That was too easy!"

Crimson Spade uses magic to teleport in front of the thief.

Thief: "GAH! Who are you?!"

Crimson Spade: "You're assassin." (slices the thief's head off with her sword)

The decapitated thief then fell dead. Crimson Spades heads off to kill enemies and criminals, thieves, crooks, bandits, robbers, muggers, drug dealers, litter bugs, gamblers, killers, assassins, gangsters, mafia members, child abusers, animal abusers, bullies, pirates, etc. The citizens of the town were a bit nervous and uneasy, but they didn't care because she had killed a lot of criminals. Meanwhile, Rainbow Titan wakes up, screaming in terror.

Rainbow Titan: "AHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!" (looks around) "Huh?"

She gets up and finds herself in a forest.

Rainbow Titan: "Where am I? Is another dream?"

She looks down and notices that she's wearing an outfit similar to Alice's from Alice in Wonderland.

Rainbow Titans: "GAH! And what am I wearing?!"

??? (off-screen): "I love your new outfit!"

Rainbow Titan: "Huh? Who's there?"

??? (off-screen): "I did, silly! Welcome this exciting wonderland!"

Rainbow Titan: "This is a wonderland?"

??? (off-screen): "It sure is. Have you ever heard about a mysterious mercenary who kills thousands of criminals and enemies?"

This made Rainbow Titan upset.

Rainbow Titan: "This "mercenary" is getting overboard by murdering criminals. I can't let that happen. I better stop her before she slaughters everyone in that place!" (takes out the Sword of Holy Titans and walks off)

Later, Rainbow Titan arrives and notices that there are many red. She notices that there's a bloody corpse of a criminal under a bed of red flowers and notices more corpses under more flowerbeds.

Rainbow Titan: "The flowers. They're red from the blood." (turns around and notices a blood red lake) "Huh?"

She comes to the lake and discovers that there are bloody corpses in the lake...which explains why the water is blood red.

Rainbow Titan: "Even the lake is blood red."

??? (off-screen): "Greetings."

Rainbow Titan turns around to see Crimson Spades.

Crimson Spades: "Can I help you?"

Rainbow Titan: "Are you responsible for this?"

Crimson Spades: "Yes. Why?"

Rainbow Titan: "Because what you did, it's abhorrent and unforgivable. You may have murdered these criminals, that doesn't mean they'll respect you for it. In fact, you might end up killing innocent people too. That is why I came to deliver swift, sovereign justice. I am honor bound by the laws of peace and amnesty and I was gonna give you one final warning, but..." (takes out the Sword of Holy Titans) "...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop you before you butcher any more people."

Crimson Spades: (takes out her sword) "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The sword duel begins between Rainbow Titan and Crimson Spades. Dream appears and watches while eating popcorn.

Dream: "Man, this is better than cable." (eats popcorn)

The sword clash continues. Rainbow Titan has the upper hand, but Crimson Spades cuts Rainbow Titan with her sword, leaving a bleeding cut on her chest.

Rainbow Titan: "Ow!"

Crimson Spades: "You cannot win, rainbow pony." (raises her sword at Rainbow Titan)

However, Rainbow Titan stabs Crimson Spades with her sword, hoping that it would kill her. Unfortunately, even after being stabbed, she is still alive.

Rainbow Titan: "Wait! What?!"

Crimson Spades: "I was fun while it lasted, rainbow pony, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to end this."

Rainbow Titan tries to defend herself as Crimson Spade stabs her chest and slices her head off and kills her. Dream walks to Crimson Spade.

Dream: "You did a pretty good job, Crimson! However, that rainbow-haired pony does seem familiar."

Crimson Spades: "My apologies. Did I do anything wrong?"

Dream: "No, not even close. She does look like the rainbow-haired pony who defeated a god of evil and saved a town of ponies, though I heard she did a lot of mean pranks to a few people in the past. I think she might be rude and vulgar too. But for some reason, she mysteriously vanished from her world without a trace last night."

Crimson Spades: "Are you sure?"

Dream: "Yeah. You may go now, I'm gonna revive her real soon when Sapphire Diamonds comes."

Crismon Spades: "Who's Sapphire Diamonds?"

Dream: "You're gonna find out soon."

_Ichiban me arisu wa isamashiku_  
ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni  
Ironna mono o kirisutete,  
makka na michi o shiite itta

_Sonna arisu wa, mori no oku,_  
tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete  
Mori ni dekita michi igai ni,  
kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi

* * *

The man with black hair and blue eyes, who now has blue hair and blue eyes with one completely blue and glowing and the other with black sclera and catlike pupil, blue diamond symbols on his cheeks, white skin, pony ears and wings, a blue tail, a blue scarf, a white rose and blue and white attire, is walking while holding his violin. Then, Dream appears.

Dream: "Hello, my diamond!"

???: "Who are you?"

Dream: "I am Dream and you are the Blue Pegasus of Diamonds, but your new name is Sapphire Diamonds."

Sapphire Diamonds: "Sapphire Diamonds? That seems like a strange name."

Dream: "Well I think it's beautiful like your singing voice."

Sapphire Diamonds: "How did you know I'm a singer?"

Dream: "Call it a hunch and plus, you have a nice violin!"

Sapphire Diamonds: "You really think so?"

Dream: "I know, so! Meet me at the town square!"

Later, at the town square...

Sapphire Diamonds: (comes to Dream) "I'm here."

Dream: "Oh, good, you're here! Now play your violin and sing, my diamond! Everyone will love you!"

Sapphire Diamonds begins to play his violin and sing a song. People heard it and became instantly impressed by it; children cheered, woman fell in love with him and men would want to be him. His beautiful singing and lovely violin playing made blue roses bloom and the town was filled with wonderful melodies. Meanwhile, Rainbow Titan, no longer beheaded and with a wound or a scar on her chest, wakes up in a cemetery.

Rainbow Titan: "Ugh! What happened?" (notices that she's in a cemetery) "Huh?! Am I dead?"

??? (off-screen): "Not even close!"

Rainbow Titan: "YOU?! What do you want?"

??? (off-screen): "I had to save you from certain unicorn who attacked you, but the good news is that she's not here."

Rainbow Titan: "Okay..." (notices that he's still wearing the dress) "Seriously?"

Suddenly, Rainbow Titan hears violin music, followed by singing.

Rainbow Titan: "Huh? What is that sound?"

??? (off-screen): "Oh, that's the new guy and he's totally dreamy! He's a great singer and a wonderful violin player! Everyone loves him! If you would like to meet him, he's at town square and he'll offer you a blue rose!"

Rainbow Titan: "New guy? Singing? Violin? Blue rose? Hmmm... I better get to the bottom of this."

Later, as Rainbow Titan heads to the town square, she notices that there are blue roses all over the town, making her confused.

Rainbow Titan: "This is freaky. I didn't know there are blue roses."

She sees Sapphire Diamonds singing and playing his violin and comes to him. She notices that the blue diamonds on his cheeks are similar to the red spades on Crimson Spades' cheeks.

Rainbow Titan: "Excuse me."

Sapphire Diamonds: (opens his eyes and sees Rainbow Titan) "Yes?"

Rainbow Titan gasps in shock as she notices that his eyes are similar to Crimson Spades' eyes.

Sapphire Diamonds: "Is something wrong?"

Rainbow Titan: (nervously) "No, no. Nothing at all." (sweatdrops)

Sapphire Diamonds: "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Rainbow Titan: "Rainbow Dash...or Rainbow Titan if you like."

Sapphire Diamonds: "Rainbow Titan. That's a strange name."

Rainbow Titan: "Okay, I get it. Anyway, what's with your eyes and why do you have diamonds on your cheeks and where are all these blue roses coming from."

Sapphire Diamonds: "Oh, I have a gift for creating these roses with my music. I'm a singer and a violinist. Everyone loves me."

Rainbow Titan: "Okay. That's cool. I don't know why you brought that up."

Sapphire Diamonds: "You know, you're very strange for a lady with a masculine voice."

Rainbow Titan: "Uh, thanks... I better go now." (leaves)

Dream comes to Sapphire Diamonds.

Dream: "Well, did you figure out who he is?"

Sapphire Diamonds: "Yes, the creature's name is Rainbow Titan and I'm not sure if she's a threat or anything."

Dream: "Rainbow Titan? How did she come here?"

Sapphire Diamonds: "You know her?"

Dream: "I've only heard about her. She's the rude, rainbow-haired one who defeated a god of chaos and disappeared. I think it's time to sing her a melody that drives her mad. What do you say?"

Sapphire Diamonds: "Are you sure?"

Dream: "I'm positive. Good thing no one other than Rainbow Titan will go insane from a dark tune."

Sapphire Diamonds: "Okay. Here goes nothing." (plays a dark tune)

While Rainbow Titan was walking, she suddenly hears the dark tune.

Rainbow Titan: "Huh?"

Suddenly, she imagines a dark scene. Ponyville being destroyed by Discord, Wolflor and the R-Dash 5000 and its clones (which are saying, "Crush! Kill! Destroy! Swag!").

Rainbow Titan: (horrified) "No... It can't be..."

She backs away in horror and feels a cold chill down her spine. She turns around to see that Applejack is lost in darkness, Rarity is taken hostage, Fluttershed (MOV Fluttershy) is in an insane asylum, Twilight Sparkle is crying, Spike is sad and Pinkie Pie is in a coma.

Rainbow Titan: "My friends? What's going on?"

Suddenly, she trips over a tombstone. She notices the tombstone that says "R.I.P. sRainbow Dash/s Rainbow Titan; What happened to her anyway?".

Rainbow Titan: "Am I...dead?"

She notices that there's an unburied coffin in the grave, goes down the grave, lifts up the coffin and looks in horror to see a dead body of...herself, completely bloodstained with her right eye missing, her other eye bloodshot, her teeth broken, her wings torn off and her head and body being held together by a bloody stitch. This made Rainbow Titan horrified and disgusted, she felt like she was about to throw up, so she closed the coffin and got out of the grave.

Rainbow Titan: (gags in disgust) "GAH! UGH! BLAH! was that supposed to be me?!"

Without warning, a huge shadow appeared behind Rainbow Titan, causing her to turn around and scream in horror. She took out the Sword of Holy Titans to defend herself.

Rainbow Titan: "S-s-stay back! I'm n-n-not afraid to use this!"

The shadow went closer to Rainbow Titan.

Rainbow Titan: "I'm warning you!"

The shadow got closer and closer.

Rainbow Titan: "Okay, I warned you!" (raises her sword)

Then, she closes her eyes and stabs the shadow in the stomach, causing her to feel the same pain as well. She looked down and notices that she's stabbed herself in the stomach, causing her to react in horror and groan in pain. She gets her sword out and blood and entrails came spilling out of her stomach.

Rainbow Titan: "This was..." (as blood comes out of her mouth) "...a bad idea..." (falls down and dies)

Dream and Sapphire Diamonds come to the dead body of Rainbow Titan.

Dream: "Well, this is it, but I'm not done with her yet."

Sapphire Diamonds: "What do you mean?"

Dream: "Oh, you're music is wonderful as your singing. Maybe you would like to meet Crimson Spades. She's at a cottage in the woods."

Sapphire Diamonds: "Crimson Spades seems like a nice woman."

Dream: "She is. Go to her. I'm sure Rainbow Titan wouldn't mind another friend coming over."

_Niban me arisu wa otonashiku_  
uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni  
Ironna oto o afure sasete,  
kurutta sekai o umidashita

_Sonna arisu wa, bara no hana_  
Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete  
Makka na hana o ichirin sakase  
minna ni mederare karete iku

* * *

At the train station, the young woman with blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes came out of the train and is revealed to be different; her hair is now green as well as her eyes (in a different shade) with one completely green and glowing and the other with black sclera and catlike pupil, green clubs symbols on her cheeks, white skin, pony ears, horn and wings, a green tail, white ribbons on her hair, a golden necklace and crown with green gems on it and green and white attire.

??? (off-screen): "Welcome, Green Alicorn of Clubs!"

The lady turned to see Dream.

???: "Who are you, strange creature?"

Dream: "I am Dream and you are the future queen of this place."

???: "I am?"

Dream: "Yes, and the loveliest one around."

Various men and women gathered around her and admired her.

???: "Wow, you're right! Thanks, Dream!"

Dream: "Don't mention it, Beryl Clubs."

Beryl Clubs: "Hey, I like that name. Call me Beryl Clubs!"

A few minutes later, Rainbow Titan, no longer with the bloody stomach wound, awakes and gasps. Then, she breathes heavily and looks around.

Rainbow Titan: "Is this heaven or hell?"

??? (off-screen): "Neither, you are still alive."

Rainbow Titan: "Now what?"

??? (off-screen): "Oh, as you can see, this country has just gotten a beautiful queen and you are near her castle."

Rainbow Titan: "What?!" (looks at the castle) "Whoa! That thing is huge! But why is it green?"

??? (Off-screen): "It's a surprise. Wouldn't you like to meet her?"

Rainbow Titan: "Yes, I do! Maybe she will help me figure out if I'm dead or alive!"

Inside the castle, Rainbow Titan notices all the green clubs symbols around the castle, making her confused.

Rainbow Titan: "I have a bad feeling about this."

In the throne room, Beryl Clubs sits on her throne while Dream stands next to her.

Dream: "So, how are things, your highness?"

Beryl Clubs: "Pretty fine. Why do you ask?"

Dream: (smiles) "Oh nothing."

The door opens and Rainbow Titan appears.

Rainbow Titan: "Hello. Is this the queen?"

Beryl Clubs: "Why, yes! Yes, it is!"

Rainbow Titan sees Beryl Clubs and screams upon seeing her eyes and the green clubs on her cheeks.

Beryl Club: (comes to Rainbow Titan) "Hello, dear stranger, welcome to this fine country!"

Rainbow Titan: "Yes, and...and I was hoping..."

Beryl Club: "Look up, speak nicely and don't twiddle your fingers!" (as Rainbow Titan did what she said) "Turn out your toes. Curtsey." (while Rainbow Titan turns out her hooves and does a curtesy) "Open your mouth a little wider and always say "Yes, your majesty!"."

Rainbow Titan: "Yes, your majesty!"

Beryl Club: "Oh, goodie! Now, um, where do you come from and what brings you here?"

Rainbow Titan: "Well, um, I'm trying to figure out why I'm here and I was just thinking..."

Beryl Club: "Curtsey while you're thinking, dear. It saves time."

Rainbow Titan: "Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask..."

Beryl Club: "If you would you like to play crochet with me?"

Rainbow Titan: "What?! But I don't know how to play crochet!"

Beryl Club: "It's okay. I'll tell you all about it. Understand?"

Rainbow Titan: "Why, yes, your majesty."

Beryl Club: "Then let the game begin!"

Outside the castle at the courtyard, Beryl Club is getting better at crochet than Rainbow Titan while Rainbow Titan is nervous and worried that Beryl Club is not answering her question nor listening to her, so she sadly played along and pretended to be happy.

Beryl Club: "Isn't that fun?"

Rainbow Titan: (fake smiles) "Why, yes. It is." (sweatdrops)

Beryl Club: "Great! You're turn!"

Rainbow Titan: "Yes, your majesty..." (slowly walks towards her ball) "Okay, here I go..." (to herself) "If I lose my grib, I'll lose my sanity."

Dream appears behind Rainbow Titan.

Dream: (to the audience) "You know, we could make her really sweat. Shall we try? It's lots of fun!" (puts Rainbow Titan's skirt on her mallet and runs)

Suddenly, just as Rainbow Titan raised her mallet when she was about to hit the ball, her skirt got caught and she tripped and fell on the ground, sending the mallet flying.

Beryl Club: "Oh my goodness!"

Rainbow Titan: "Dang it! Can things get any worse?" (notices her mallet about to fall on her head) "Uh-oh. This can't be good."

The mallet ends up on her head as it bashes her skull and causes blood, skull bits and brain matter to splatter on the ground. Rainbow Titan dies from the impact as Dream and Beryl Club come.

Dream: "Poor titan. She died from hi-jinx, but don't worry, she'll be back."

Beryl Club: "Are you sure, Dream? She's hurt real bad!"

Dream: "I know, but she'll be okay once these newcomers arrive."

Beryl Club: "Newcomers?"

Dream: "Yeah. Hey, I think Crimson Spades and Sapphire Diamonds would like to meet you. Trust me, they are super friendly."

_Sanban me arisu wa osanai ko_  
Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni  
Ironna hito o madowasete,  
okashi na kuni o tsukuri ageta

_Sonna arisu wa kuni no joou_  
Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete  
Kuchiyuku karada ni obie nagara,  
kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru

* * *

At a park...

Dream: "So, Honey and Spice Hearts, it's very nice of you to come here when I sent you that text message."

Across the table are Honey and Spice Hearts, the girl (Honey Heart) and the boy (Spice Hearts) with orange hair, blue eyes and glasses, who now have yellow hair and yellow eyes with one completely yellow and glowing and the other with black sclera and catlike pupil, yellow heart symbols on their cheeks, white skin, pony ears, yellow tails and yellow and white attire.

Honey Hearts: "So, why did you bring us here? Do we know you?"

Dream: "That's right, Yellow Ponies of Hearts. I didn't introduce myself to you. My name is Dream and I want you to find this lady named Rainbow Titan and take her for a walk. She is a masculine, muscular rainbow-haired Pegasus in a girly dress."

Spice Hearts: "That seems very easy. What's the catch?"

Dream: "I don't think there's any catch. She's just lost in the place and I was wondering if you could be there for her."

Honey Hearts: "Okay. That seems reasonable." (to her brother) "Come on, Spice, let's go."

Spice Hearts: "Okay."

Honey and Spice Hearts head to the forest to find Rainbow Titan, but couldn't find her. Then, they went to the town to find Rainbow Titan, but couldn't find her. Then, they checked the castle to search for Rainbow Titan. Later, they found her, lying unconscious and without a nasty head wound, in the garden. Rainbow Titan slowly opens her eyes to see Honey and Spice Hearts. Then, she gasped in shock when she saw the symbols on their cheeks and their eyes. She quickly got up and backed away.

Rainbow Titan: "What's going on?!"

Honey Hearts: "Are you Rainbow Titan?"

Rainbow Titan: "Yes. Who are you?"

Honey Hearts: "I am Honey Hearts."

Spice Hearts: "And I am Spice Hearts. We're twins."

Rainbow Titan: "Can you tell me what happened to me? Why do I feel like I'm gonna die? What's happening to me? Is this a dream or is this real? Am I dead or insane?"

Honey Hearts: "We're not sure, but we would like you to come with us?"

Spice Hearts: "We are very eager if you join us for a walk."

Rainbow Titan: "Sure, why not. It's not like I'm gonna find out what happened to me."

Honey and Spice Hearts take Rainbow Titan's hands and they went for a walk from the castle to the entire town to the forest and to a strange passage of doors. They head to a red door to see a red forest with red flowers and red trees with red leaves. Even the sky, the grass and the lakes are red. Then, they head a blue door to see a blue town where everything is blue, including the flowers. Then, they head to a green door to see a green castle (which is familiar to Rainbow Titan) where there are many beautiful green decorations. They even saw a green garden filled with white roses. This made Rainbow Titan confused. Then, they head to a yellow door to see a beautiful yellow meadow with a golden sky and lake and yellow grass, threes and leaves. There are also yellow flowers.

_Mori no komichi o tadottari_  
Bara no ki no shita de ochakai  
Oshiro kara no shoutaijou wa  
haato no toranpu

_Yonban me arisu wa futago no ko_  
Koukishin kara, fushigi no kuni  
Ironna tobira o kuguri nukete  
Tsuisakki yatte kita bakari

** _Ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto  
Ichiban arisu ni chikakatta kedo_ **

Later, after a little travelling, Honey and Spice Hearts and Rainbow Titan arrive at the park.

Rainbow Titan: "So, why are we here again?"

Honey Hearts: "Because we have some friends we wanna introduce you to."

Spice Hearts: "Yeah, you'll like them. Trust us."

Rainbow Titan: "Are you sure?"

Honey Hearts: "Would we ever lie to you?"

Rainbow Titan: "No."

Spice Hearts: "Well then, here they are."

Rainbow Titan then turns to see a shocking sight in dismay.

Rainbow Titan: "Oh no."

There she saw at a table was Crimson Spades, Sapphire Diamonds and Beryl Clubs.

Rainbow Titan: "No, I can't take this!" (runs off)

Honey Hearts: "Where is she going?"

Spice Hearts: "She must be going somewhere."

Rainbow Titan kept running and running for her life, unaware that Dream was watching her.

Dream: "Oh no, this'll never do at all." (disappears)

Rainbow Titan keeps running as she heads to a forest. Suddenly, she ran into a tree, falls down and groans.

Rainbow Titan: "OW! My head!"

A shadow appears behind her. When, Rainbow Titan turns around, she was horrified as the shadow got closer to her.

Rainbow Titan: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (to herself) "This can't be real! This can't be right! This must be a dream! Rainbow, wake up! Please wake up, Rainbow! Rainbow! Please wake up, Rainbow! Rainbow! Rainbow! Rainbow!"

Then everything went black as Rainbow Titan's horrified scream was heard.

** _Futari no yume wa, samenai mama  
Fushigi no kuni o samayotta_ **

* * *

Rainbow Titan groans as she wakes up, noticing how dark it is.

Rainbow Titan: _"Where am I? And what is this place?"_

She hears someone coming.

Rainbow Titan: _"Huh? Who's there?"_

A shadowy egg-shaped figure appears. Rainbow Titan becomes suspicious. Then, the figure comes to Rainbow Titan and reveals itself to be someone that she recognizes...Flumpty Bumpty.

Rainbow Titan: _"You! What do you want? And what did you do to me?"_

Flumpty Bumpty: "Oh, I simply did something you might not like."

Rainbow Titan: _"What do you mean? I had a horrible nightmare involving getting killed and there were five strangers with colors and symbols on their cheeks as if they were from that Vocaloid song, "Alice of Human Sacrifice"!"_

Flumpty Bumpty: "Well, the good news is that your awake now, but the bad news is...you're dead."

Rainbow Titan: _"Huh?!"_

She looks at her hands to reveal that she has bloody, hands with sharp claws stained in blood, she has bloody bandages arms and she even has bloody broken cuffs. She screams in horror and gets up. Then, she looks down to see her legs bandaged and bloodied, broken bloody cuffs on her ankles and bloodstains on her hooves.

Rainbow Titan: _"Am I...dead?"_

Flumpty Bumpty: "Sadly, yes. You won't like the rest of you."

Rainbow Titan: _"What do you mean?"_

Flumpty Bumpty points at a mirror and Rainbow Titan goes to the mirror. When she looks into the mirror, she was staring in horror at the gruesome sight, herself; she was completely bloodied (including her hair, her face, her teeth, her neck and her wings), her hair is covering the right side of her face, her left eye is bloodshot with blood coming out of it, she has a bloody chain collar on her neck, a bloody chain necklace with a lock and a bloody chain belt and she wore a bloody white hospital gown. She even has sharp teeth.

Rainbow Titan: _"Is that me...?"_

She lifts up the bangs covering her right eye to reveal an empty bleeding eye socket and screams in horror and covers the eye back.

Rainbow Titan: _"No, this can't be..."_

Flumpty Bumpty: "I'm afraid it is. Welcome to the gang, Rainbow Titan, or should I say Gorey Titan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PONY.MOV (c) Hotdiggedydemon  
One Night at Flumpty's (c) Jonochrome  
Alice of Human Sacrifice (c) Yugami-P  
Gorey Titan (the ONAF concept), Dream, Crimson Spades, Sapphire Diamonds, Beryl Clubs and Honey and Spice Hearts (c) me


End file.
